


Peace In The Manor (For A Few Hours)

by watchingthestars13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian is a sweetheart in disguise, Established Relationship, Family time, I Tried, M/M, Short & Sweet, writing superbat is hard but I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingthestars13/pseuds/watchingthestars13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kents meet their grandkids for the first time. Things are srprisingly calm and Clark and Bruce only have to break up two fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace In The Manor (For A Few Hours)

**Author's Note:**

> What even happened? This took me two hours to write and I don't remember a moment of it. I'm dazed and confused over here.   
> I tried some superbat, because I love this ship but I have such a hard time writing these characters! When I'm not sleep deprived, I'll go over this terrible thing again and correct grammar and things, but rn I need sleep.   
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy <3

 

Clark watched the scene unfolding before his eyes, and he couldn't help but want to laugh, because _of course_ stuffing all of the kids into one sitting room was going to start a brawl. He could barely even tell which leg belonged to which body when kicks flew.

He'd been officially _with_  Bruce for over a three and a half years now, and how easy it was to set off a full-out family war still amazed him. Their kids were all firecrackers waiting for someone to light their match. Clark wasn't entirely sure how Damian hadn't managed to kill the other kids yet, but he also wondered how the hell none of them had just dropped dead from exhaustion or dehydration or something equally human. They all pushed themselves too hard, trying to jump limits made for mere mortals. It was hard to get any bat to slow down long enough to have some real food and drink.

 _Alfred_ , Clark decided mentally. _That's who to thank for keeping them all alive_.

A yelp of indignation from what was probably Tim brought him back to the present, and he stepped over to the couch, where Cass was sitting, completely unbothered by the ruckus happening on the floor in front of her. 

"Who started it?" he sighed, and she looked up at him, even though she undoubtedly knew the moment he came in vicinity. Cass was nice like that. 

"Everybody," she told him with a smile. Clark sighed exasperatedly and chuckled. 

"Feel like breaking them up?" She tilted her head at him, considering. 

"No," she replied. Clark huffed a laugh. 

"Right." 

He grabbed Dick's leg out of the air when it was batted off from Jason, and Dick's eyes widened. 

"Clark! Hi!" Dick exclaimed loudly, alerting his siblings. Tim froze almost comically, with his hands wrapped around Damian's neck, and Jason's wide eyes flicked to him before a smile spread on his lips. A not-so-innocent smile, because even when he was a kid, Jason was never good at looking innocent. He certainly didn't look innocent now, one hand in Tim's hair and the other in Damian's, as if he was getting ready to smash them together. 

"Hi Clark," Tim echoed, and Damian almost kicked him in the crotch so that he would let go. Clark let Dick's foot go, and watched as the boys who terrorized criminals turned into just boys, smiling sweetly at him. All except for Damian, who scowled, but that was pretty much the same thing by now. 

"Supes!" Jason said cheerily, and was immediately elbowed by both Tim and Damian.

"No cape names out of the cave," Dick chided, and Jason rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever," he muttered, rubbing his chest where Tim's bony elbow had hit. 

"We're all really excited to meet your parents," Dick smiled happily. He was always the brightest one, the light in the darkness that was this family. 

"They're really excited to meet you too, but they're not starting fights about it," he said pointedly, and tried for that tone his Ma used whenever she was disappointed. To their credit, Tim and Dick grimaced, looking at least mildly ashamed. 

Jason had no such shame left in his body.

"Just rough housing," he said innocently as he leaned against Damian's smaller frame. Although he was only eleven, Damian was very strong, but he was still a lot smaller and lighter than Jason. Soon Damian would buckle under the pressure, and then hit his brother.

Suddenly, Bruce came running into the room, his eyes wide. It took a mere second for him to take in the sight of all of his kids, all in one piece, and visibly relax.  

"Why is it quiet?" he asked as he leaned back against the wall, his voice low and as close to an agitated bat-growl he would allow himself out of costume.  

"You're worried when it's quiet?" Clark questioned as he crossed his arms in amusement.

"You're not?" Bruce frowned.

"Good point."

The front doors opened, and now everyone tensed. 

"Come on," Bruce said as he squared his shoulders. Cass rose from the couch as if her bones were liquid, all shadowy vigilantism, her face blank but eyes suspiciously sharp. Clark watched the same grim look overtake all of them, and decided to put a stop to that right this instant. 

"You're meeting my parents, not gearing up to take down the entire Gotham underworld single-handedly," Clark reminded them all kindly, before taking his lover's arm and leading them into the entrance hall with a big smile.

\--- 

All in all, the first meeting had gone great. His Ma had gushed about her grandchildren, had made  _Jason_  blush from all her flattery, had made Tim look like a deer in headlights, and had successfully coaxed Cass into saying more than a few words. His Pa had clapped Dick on the back and made Damian's eyes light up at the thought of a farm with animals grazing happily. 

Clark added bringing Damian to the farm to his to-do list. 

They'd moved on into the sitting room at Alfred's urging, and were currently spread out over the couches. Cass and his Pa had taken a liking to each other easily enough, and Cass was curled up on the couch beside him, where he was smiling at her. No words were uttered, and yet they both looked content with the contact recieved.

Damian had been brave and nonchalant about the whole deal at first, but after Ma had told him what a handsome boy he was and told him his eyes were kind, he seemed to get less sure. He was currently standing (cowering), very bravely, behind Clark, a finger twisted into the back of Clark's sweater.

It was a sort of... grounding point for him, but soon Clark was going to have to gently shove him back into the arms of his loving Ma. Bruce looked like he was contemplating doing it right now, which Clark shut down with a look.

Damian was the one of Bruce's kids who was supposed to hate him the most, but after a while, he had realized Damian was a lot like his father in one specific way: the way they loved. When Bruce loved, he did it passionately, strongly, and was pretty much unable to show it through any other way than through his actions. The day he asked what Damian was drawing, and Damian showed him? That was the day he realized Damian didn't dislike him.

Dick and Jason were laughing where they were sitting next to each other on the floor, and Bruce, who had been seated next to Pa, stood up with a small smile. It was the kind of smile that had Clark's heartbeat stuttering, the kind that made butterflies flutter in his stomach. 

Bruce slid up behind Clark and put a hand on Damian's shoulder. 

"Go enjoy having grandparents," Bruce murmured as he gave Damian a gentle nudge, and Damian scowled as he looked up at Bruce. "If Ma Kent scares you, sit by Pa. He's less intimidating."

"I'm not scared," Damian frowned. 

"You probably should be," Clark advised him. "That woman could make even your dad tremble in his boots." Bruce only hummed non-committally, and Damian left them in favor of Cass, who leaned against him on the couch. 

Bruce pressed himself to Clark's back, and Clark bit back a smile. Turning his head for a kiss, he felt Bruce huff a little before he gave in and pressed a warm kiss to Clark's waiting lips. 

They turned back to look at Ma smiling at a blushing Tim, Pa describing the farm to Damian, and Jason getting his hair gently ruffled by Dick. Cass had moved silently and carefully over towards Ma with curious eyes, and just as she was about to sit down on the floor next to Dick, Ma patted the seat on the other side of her. 

"Come on, sweetheart, I don't bite," Ma said gently. Cass stared for a quiet moment, and then she dashed over to the seat, sitting down and pulling her feet up on the couch. 

"I told you this would go fine," Clark told Bruce reassuringly. 

"Mm. I'm pretty sure Dick and Jason are going to get into it in a moment. Be sure to duck and take cover."

"Why do you say that?"

"Their stances. They're both ready to get up any second."

"They're always ready for that," Clark argued. Dick poked Jason in the chest, and Jason began to frown.

"There. They're going to fight any moment now." Clark shook his head with a sigh.

"Your kids are wild."

"How come they're  _my_ kids now?"

"They're being heathens. Since they resemble you the most when they're being heathens, they're just yours when that happens." Bruce frowned and pinned a stare on Dick, who, being a bat, immediately looked up to meet his father's eye. 

"Move," Bruce mouthed at him, and Dick frowned, but rolled over to collapse next to Damian with a 'hi little D!'.

"Smooth," Clark allowed, and Bruce smirked. 

"I know."

Clark smiled at his lover's self-assured tone, and looked around. The people he loved, in one and the same room. 

He felt mushy warmth in his chest just thinking about it, and what it all meant. To Bruce, to his parents, to the kids. To him. To him, it meant everything.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked quietly, and Clark nodded. 

"I'm better than alright," he said softly, and smiled over his shoulder at his lover. "Much better."

\---


End file.
